


Ang Sugilanon Sa Uwan

by Zyxia_Yrah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisaya, F/F, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxia_Yrah/pseuds/Zyxia_Yrah
Summary: Gusto ka makahibaw kung asa gikan ang uwan?
Kudos: 1





	Ang Sugilanon Sa Uwan

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be in english but we had a project for our history class so i translated it to bisaya

_pagtukod sa kalibotan_

Sa pagbuhat sa dagat ug yuta

Dili sila angay nga mag-abot

Busa, sa gasang magpuyo ang mga isda

Ang mga katawhan magbalay sa sagbot

ang kapalaran nga magkapareho, pero dili magbalikos

_pagguba sa kalibotan_

Ang babaye nga nakaputi kay sa lawod nahigugma

Ang sirena nangandoy nga magsuroy sa ibabaw

Sa pagsugat nilang Libulan ug Lisuga, nagtagbo sila

Ang pagtugyan sa usa't-usa ang gahupay sa ilang kahidlaw

ang pagpangga sa duha nga sa kahangtoran dili kapoyon

_pagtul-id sa kalibotan_

Sa pagtakdol sa buwan, nasuko ang bathaluman

"Tawo, ayaw pagpakita sa akong yutang-sakop"

Ug diha, sa kasakit sa gamhanang Magwayan

Paghikot sa iyang minugna ang gihatag nga hukom

mga babaye nga gisilotan: ilang mga kasingkasing nga gahapdos

_paghiuyon sa kalibotan_

Ang sirena nga napriso sa ngitngit nga kailadman

Taga-adlaw naghilak sa kauhaw para sa iyang paris

"Gihalad ko ang akong luha sa manggiluluy-on nga Kaptan"

Ug gidawat sa panganod, sa yuta niya giipis

ang kamingaw sa duha nahanaw ug kadiyot

_pagkompleto sa kalibotan_


End file.
